Un juego
by KiraXproject
Summary: Mycroft sólo lo ve correr al interior de la casa, barba roja aún sentado frente a él con la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera se molesta en enojarse, a fin de cuentas conoce a su pequeño hermano y está completamente seguro de que Sherlock no sería Sherlock si no fuese una pequeña reina del drama.


Bueno, no puedo decir que este sea mi mejor trabajo pero me gusta el resultado que he obtenido después de no dormir lo adecuado y escuchar música vieja. Espero lo disfruten.

Un agradecimiento a DraculaN666 y a Itsaso Adhara por el beteo, las quiero chicas.

...

La suave y tibia brisa acariciando su piel trayendo con ella ese aroma a pasto y a flores del jardín de rosas de su madre, es algo que ha disfrutado desde que tiene memoria. La silla acojinada bajo un manzano del patio trasero sirviéndole como apoyo y que además ha sido testigo de muchos de los pasatiempos con los que Mycroft ha tratado de distraer su mente a lo largo de los años.

Los primeros libros que leyó en voz alta para mejorar su dicción están escondidos entre las hojas y los rayos de sol se filtraban entre ellas para iluminar las pecas sobre sus mejillas hasta que logró decir _nicotinamida adenina dinucleótido,_ sin equivocarse una sola vez a la edad de ocho años. Entre los almohadones posiblemente esté escondido el recuerdo del sabor de su primer caramelo o alguna pieza del rompecabezas que su padre decía que era muy difícil.

Pero los años pasaron y ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes, ahora tiene catorce años, ya casi no tiene pecas y su atención se divide entre un libro de química avanzada y su hermano pequeño que ha decidido comenzar a escarbar entre las rosas de mami junto a su inseparable amigo, barba roja. Un vistazo le dice que posiblemente ahí estará ocupado un rato más, además de notar lo obvio, la ropa totalmente sucia de barro a pesar de que es nueva, los rizos incontrolables apuntando a todas direcciones y de su boca sale un mantra murmurado que suena a algo como "un poco más, un poco más".

Un suspiro se escapa entre sus labios antes de llevar la taza de té hasta sus labios, a veces le confunde y le fascina del mismo modo la facilidad con la que su hermano es capaz de distraerse, de ser feliz al grado de a veces sacarlo de quicio por sus juegos infantiles o el ladrar incesante de su mascota con la que construye fuertes en la sala de estar o la propia habitación de Mycroft para que se enfrenten en un duelo entre enemigos, en el cual la mayoría de las veces Sherlock sale vencedor. Esos días el pequeño le regala su galleta de la merienda para que no esté triste y prometiéndole una revancha.

El recuerdo le saca una sonrisa involuntaria antes de que se concentre completamente en el libro que tiene en sus manos y perderse entre compuestos químicos.

Se ve devuelto a la realidad cuando tierra cae de la nada sobre las páginas de su libro, frunciendo el ceño en desagrado levanta la mirada para encontrarse con un sonriente Sherlock de mejillas sucias que sostiene frente a su rostro una lombriz que se retuerce entre sus pequeños dedos completamente llenos de tierra.

—¿Qué haces con eso, Sherlock? —cuestiona el pelirrojo aun manteniendo la mueca de desagrado mientras sacude la tierra y cierra su libro después de memorizar la página en la que se ha quedado.

—Es una lombriz —responde la voz aniñada con un tono de obviedad en ella.

—Ya lo sé, precisamente por eso quiero saber qué es lo que quieres hacer con ella.

—¡Lombriz! —Exclama con entusiasmo antes de tomar aire para seguir hablando, el perro a su lado, sentado en sus cuartos traseros y sacando la lengua—Lombriz, animal invertebrado de dieta herbívora que puede llegar a medir una longitud de treinta y cinco centímetros, con una longevidad de hasta seis años y un peso de hasta once gramos. La lombriz tiene la boca en el primer segmento del cuerpo. A medida que cava la tierra la va ingiriendo, extrayendo de ella nutrientes que provienen de la descomposición de materia orgánica, como hojas o raíces. La lombriz de tierra es vital para la salud del suelo, ya que transporta nutrientes y minerales hasta la superficie mediante sus desechos y los túneles que excava oxigenan la tierra. Una lombriz puede comer en un día el equivalente a un tercio de su peso corporal. Contrario a lo que se dice popularmente si se corta una lombriz por la mitad, ésta no se convierte en dos, sino ese segmento engrosado es una ooteca que almacena sus huevecillos después de haberse apareado con otra.

La sonrisa satisfecha que está dibujada en el rostro sonrojado de su hermano es enorme y sus ojos brillantes del orgullo de sí mismo. Es un juego que inventaron en cuanto Sherlock pudo hablar correctamente para distraerle en sus rabietas, el juego consistía en comparar sus conocimientos hasta que estaban satisfechos, hasta que Sherlock sentía la necesidad de comprobar lo dicho por su hermano o simplemente se ponía a leer para poder ganarle a su hermano mayor la próxima vez. Hace un par de meses que no lo hacen y parece que ahora el pequeño está entusiasmado por una nueva ronda.

—Correcto, o al menos la parte que has dicho ya que careces de información, hermanito —contesta Mycroft pasando sus dedos entre los rizos negros para tratar de acomodarlo sin que Sherlock le respingue ya que ahora está concentrado en lo que dice— Los _lumbricidos_ , comúnmente denominados lombrices de tierra, son una familia de _anélidos oligoquetos_ del orden _Haplotaxida_. En la actualidad hay descritas unas 4000 especies y se calcula que existan unas 6000. La lombriz roja californiana, como la que ahora sostienes entre tus dedos, se ha asentado en varias partes del mundo y aunque son originarias de Europa, podría considerarse una especie invasora, aunque en muchos sitios se le ha industrializado porque descompone los deshechos orgánicos rápidamente, convirtiéndolos en nutrientes para diversos cultivos; además algunas especies tropicales llegan a medir los cuatro metros de longitud.

Todo se queda en silencio por un momento, con los ojos de Sherlock fijos en los suyos con admiración antes de que arrugue el entrecejo y la lombriz olvidada entre los dedos del menor termine retorciéndose sobre el cabello de un muy sorprendido Mycroft.

—Ya verás, algún día voy a ganarte y me pedirás ayuda, tú… tú… ¡Monstruo devora pasteles!

Mycroft sólo lo ve correr al interior de la casa, barba roja aún sentado frente a él con la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera se molesta en enojarse, a fin de cuentas conoce a su pequeño hermano y está completamente seguro de que Sherlock no sería Sherlock si no fuese una pequeña reina del drama. La lombriz termina de nuevo en la tierra y la atención de Mycroft de nuevo en su libro, no tiene que preocuparse, sabe que el pequeño saldrá en una hora con nueva información que él ha omitido de forma intencional y que hará que a su hermanito no le dure la rabieta, a fin de cuentas, es un juego.

Fin.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
